


根源的所爱

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon丨Sajyou manaka





	根源的所爱

Act.1

别墅有壁炉，旁边放着正面朝下的相框，右边是客厅和门廊，前面便是大门。绫香独自一人坐在屋子中央。刚才屋子里还有谈话声，虚无的英灵，北欧的女武神刚走，是从墙里穿过去的。瓦尔基里充满冷却的热情，看上去既高贵，又不幸。

“他已经死了，而我感到痛苦，他是念着我的名字死去的，他怎么可能念着别人的名字。”她轻轻地说着，揪紧了自己的心口。“我也将无依无靠地死去，再也不用等他了。”

绫香坐在她面前看着，并非不解，而是有另一种沉重的思绪使她无法做出判断。

“布伦希尔德小姐，我正在听。”

“saber的御主啊，前天，我见他在你的领地里出现了。”她的声音如孩童般地惊慌，绫香沉默，听她接着说道：“他不应该像别人一样对我，如果那样，我想我会支撑不下去的。有一天我梦里醒来突然想起来一件事，他不在了，我把他亲手杀了，尸体仰面躺着，只有后背上有道伤口，正是这道伤置他于死地。他就躺在我面前，他的每个手指头都远比我的生命更珍贵，我现在想清楚了，我看明白了，每晚我不再见到他，我独自入睡，在无边无际的火海里，终结世界于毁灭。”

“他们同样是英雄，但绝不是你想见到的那位。”绫香对她说着，但是沉浸于痛苦的思绪中，布伦希尔德完全听不到她的话了。

女神的幻影又在断断续续地讲道：“他是头小狼，奔跑于丛林中，暴徒们冲进了狼群，想要将他找回，他才刚刚二十岁，为了守卫女子的自由，与女子的亲人战斗，盾和剑都被砸碎，他手无寸铁、孤立无援，看着女子被人打死，他终于再也控制不住自己，哭了起来。”

“可你是为什么出现在我这里，又对我说这番话呢？”

布伦希尔德用狂乱而寂寞的眼神瞧着她，她抓挠着手背上鱼鳞状的盔甲，接着含泪说道：“龙属性的骑士啊，沐浴龙血而刀枪不入的英雄，请允许我对他有强烈的爱意，非常抱歉，master，我很想，我想要杀死他……”

沙条绫香感到自己太阳穴跳个不停，就在她因为状态崩溃的女武神郁闷不已时，门铃响了，一想到按响门铃的那个人，绫香心里一阵快乐，她朝外面叫了一声：“是谁啊。”

“master，是我。”他应答道，亚瑟·潘德拉贡无论多少次都会回来，也会按门铃，他身为英灵出奇地完美，身为英雄更是远超理想。

绫香长长地松了一口气，走过去为他开门，亚瑟抱着一袋新鲜的蔬菜在门口出现，他微笑着弯腰探进门内嗅了嗅，觉察到了什么不寻常的魔法。

布伦希尔德不知道什么时候走的，亚瑟没看到她，但还是感到有种古怪，他走去厨房，去做晚饭，路过壁炉，终于发现是倒下的相框带来的不和谐感。

当他伸出一只白皙而棱角分明的手将相框扶正的时候，绫香在一旁震惊地上下打量着他。

相框里裱着一张年代久远的照片，1999年，纱条广树和两个女儿愉快的合照，还是包子脸小绫香有点内向和羞涩，她的姐姐，十四岁的沙条爱歌纯白美丽，笑容异常纯洁，像是可爱稚嫩的孩童一样。

亚瑟的笑容毫无改变，他看了绫香的表情一眼，做出温柔和包容的样子，他说：“抱歉了，master，虽然我期望一同守护你的家人，但如今，我只能选择守护你，守护世界了。”

绫香愣在原地，没有一点动静，过一会听到煤气的响声，她走过去问亚瑟。

“呐，既然你是来自理想世界的savant，那么你对圣杯有什么愿望呢？”

“我的愿望啊，”异世界的骑士王轻柔地回答道：“是斩断世界的恶，只身一人打倒兽的愿望。”

绫香露出疑惑的神情，靠在水池边发问道：“什么样的灵基算是兽呢？”

“兽的职阶便是beast，是无法割舍的人类恶。”

说到这里时，亚瑟王仿佛想起了什么，他深刻而有力地笑了。是啊，他是多么廉洁的存在，他的存在便是匡扶正义，消灭世间的一切邪恶。绫香的眼中，骑士王同样是耀眼的存在，从八年前便一直注视着的，如今突然出现在眼前的王子殿下。

且不说绫香的爱慕是否始终倾注在那个人身上，可仅仅是偶然听到“王子殿下”这个称呼，便足以骑士王感到毛骨悚然，这种微妙的表情掺杂在他的笑容中，只可能被解读出来是木讷和害羞，这已经是骑士王能做的改变之处，他在八年前那场耸人听闻的圣杯战争中，从来都不曾放松过那良善的微笑。

Act.2

八年前的那场战争，他是爱歌召唤出来的master，是存在于绫香悲惨记忆中的角色，爱歌被沙条家派出参加圣杯战争，她天赋异禀地拥有四位master，在战争中是无敌的存在。其实爱歌本身，不仅限于圣杯争夺战中，她更像是神的化身。

是个无知无觉的，残暴至极的神。

崇拜着爱歌神的一面而倒戈的帕拉塞尔苏斯，一个性情温和，趋于理性的炼金术师，出乎意料地对亚瑟充满敌视，可以说是排斥到了极点。每当亚瑟出现在视野里，他总会恶语相向。对此骑士王非常宽厚，甚至执着地认为凭借善意最终能够打动帕拉塞尔苏斯。

他时常跟随帕拉塞尔苏斯的左右，听从他的训诫和召唤，就像炼金术师的弟子一样。帕拉塞尔苏斯在现代仍旧担任着教导魔术师的职务，他广泛地爱惜优劣不等的弟子，却对亚瑟则不闻不问，仿佛这个人已经让他彻底厌恶透了似的。

略在后面的一个时期，帕拉塞尔苏斯身着便服，和同样来此的爱歌第四名从者奥兹曼迪亚斯交谈，这时候亚瑟也静坐一旁，奥兹曼迪亚斯对骑士王非常感兴趣，并且热情地跟他攀谈，当他发现骑士王的品质后，立即肃然起敬，自我埋怨为什么不早些和亚瑟相识，好让两人成为朋友。

帕拉塞尔苏斯这时候发话了，他重新接上刚才的话题，谈论他们共同的御主，他将话头对准了亚瑟，让亚瑟哑口无言。

帕拉塞尔苏斯说：“御主的内心自然是纯白无暇的，她认知并非常人的认知，因此，请不要苛责于她。但是，在御主用术式召唤骑士王之前，她是人偶般无情的少女，如果说御主如今因你觉醒了感情，不再是纯粹的根源化身。那么相比之下，你却更像是无机质，是无情之人。”

亚瑟有口难言，因此他只是微笑着面对指责，静静地看着两人。

奥兹曼迪亚斯此时说道：“霍恩海姆阁下，我已经看出了你说的第一点，根源皇女确实非同一般，但我实在不解，你为何要把错误归咎于saber，一直以来你们属于同一阵营，若你一直都是这样想的，这实在不是明智的抉择。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯身为博爱臣子的埃及王、王中之王，凡是涉及内部争斗他自然不屑，而帕拉塞尔苏斯更重视人的温情，他们两个人在对亚瑟的看法上不可能达成一致。帕拉塞尔苏斯明白了这一点，但他仍旧沉声追责道：“御主的所有行动，无非是由于‘恃才傲物’达到了顶峰，至于亚瑟，他不沾鲜血，不亲力亲为，可以说是最为恶质的骑士王。他的动机，使我不得不对他产生鄙夷之情。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯皱了皱眉，他说：“你早先为沙条爱歌开脱，我只当你是为了彻底劝服我，但你要记住，我绝不可能原谅她的所作所为，她的行径是彻底的人类恶，用怪物来形容再好不过了。当然，我是指的她毫无美德，不是说她怪物般的魔法回路。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯听了，只是毫无底气地说道：“那是当然，其实在座的只有亚瑟一个人是御主真正意义上的从者，我们只不过是做败者被降服该做的事情罢了。”

亚瑟微笑着摇了摇头，他对奥兹曼迪亚斯说：“并非如此，master为她的四名从者供应魔力，使誓约胜利之剑足够解开十三道拘束，也能让您和霍恩海姆先生恢复原本的强大。”

“听起来真是诱人，倒是静谧那个傻孩子，仅凭毒身完全不足以成为御主的得力助手，却可以让毒舞渗透所有魔术师佩戴的礼装，可谓是意外之喜呢。”帕拉塞尔苏斯装作无意地提起来不久前发生的事情，使得奥兹曼迪亚斯的表情再次凝重。

“如果死的是全部魔术师就更好了，本王就不用坐在这儿听一个谋杀前御主的炼金术师胡言乱语了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯瞧着帕拉塞尔苏斯说道，他扬起脸，轻松的语气里带着杀气。

“那可不行，爱歌是个心地善良的御主，擅于保护所有从者。”帕拉塞尔苏斯毫不警惕，他却转过脸面对亚瑟，轻柔地说，“saber，你清楚爱歌大人昨晚的去向吗？她有没有对你说过？”

“我不便于问她，”亚瑟有些为难，“但master无论如何行动都自有她的打算吧。”

想不到奥兹曼迪亚斯拿着酒杯哈哈大笑：“没错，她可是个心肠狠毒的主，擅于为自己辩护。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯专心观察亚瑟的神情，骑士王毫不松懈地板着脸，轮廓柔和，帕拉塞尔苏斯笑了，他带着笑意注视亚瑟碧绿色的眼睛，用手指抵着下巴沉思了一会，对他说：“或许我们可以在御主麾下相互残杀，忘记使命，但你肯定不能。”

亚瑟认真地看着他，就像看着真正的老师一般，他慎重地重申了一遍：“我们服从同一名master，这一点性质是相同的，不可改变。”

“是啊，我们是同一阵营的同类，这一点我与你达成共识。”帕拉塞尔苏斯的神情有些狡黠和不屑，这一切融合在他的温吞形象中显得如此的和谐。

“事实便遵照您说的那样，我与您有共同守护和担当。”亚瑟轻轻地回答他，他的声音过于高贵，高贵得毫无感情。

帕拉塞尔苏斯看起来十分满意，但在此之中他对亚瑟的厌恶又更深了一层，正因为亚瑟的言行符合了他心中所想。

“我煮的魔法药剂应该到沸点了，帮我去看看吧，亚瑟。”帕拉塞尔苏斯忽然说道，想找个借口支开亚瑟，亚瑟立即动身了。奥兹曼迪亚斯虽然对这两人的举动充满疑惑，但还是很快调整过来，继续跟炼金术师交流情报，从双方的话语中越发对爱歌的残忍作风感到发自内心的可怕。这时候奥兹曼迪亚斯终于发觉方才亚瑟仿佛是如遭大赦一般匆匆离开的，并且没再回到三人会谈的花园。

Act.3

八年前圣杯战争的终焉，其实早就降临了，帕拉塞尔苏斯窥探到自己的命运，亲手催化圣杯战争的终结，而亚瑟活到了最后，活到他站在御主沙条爱歌面前，纱条爱歌为他亲手献上圣杯做成的许愿机。

“王子殿下，爱歌将在此为你达成的愿望。”纯白的少女愉快地欢笑着，带着近乎疯狂的虔诚，注视头顶不断旋转的圣杯做成的大锅。

那是一口吞噬了万人的魔法阵，是基于爱歌在战争中残酷的虐杀行为所现界的根源，自然是爱歌的理想的具现化。大锅里翻滚着不计其数的童尸和鬼魂，在黑泥的烹煮下像是岩浆一样沸腾着。恶臭、黑暗、毁灭，伴随着这锅代表着爱歌野心的料理降临。在连接根源的少女心目中，不论是黑泥、圣杯、力量、罪恶都和她自身一样亲切可爱。爱歌看到与她的天才相媲美的力量现世时，她高兴极了，高兴地倚在大锅边光着脚晃来晃去，她又十分小心地询问亚瑟，像个情窦初开的少女一般羞怯地问：“王子殿下，爱歌的愿望是实现您的愿望哦，那么您的愿望是什么呢？”

亚瑟的眼中并没有出现少女的形象，他看到的只有锅底的情景，在恐怖的事物中被夺去生命、躯体融化成黑泥、号叫着的无数人体，其中有他能识别出来的面孔，有活着的面孔，还有刚刚被爱歌投下去，被爱歌唾弃地称为一辈子只能作为愚蠢平凡人存在的妹妹绫香。刚才被爱歌杀害的反抗的魔术师的尸体还未被黑泥吞没，此刻正在亚瑟的盔甲长靴边流着血。

“我的愿望是... ...”亚瑟的声音在根源皇女的面前如此的无力。

爱歌曾承诺过为他的实现的愿望，也的确是他最初的愿望，他的愿望是拯救不列颠，他遥远的理想国家，他曾为之奉献生命，连灵魂都在不断回归和思念着的国家。然而这个天生便有着神一般的权力的女孩，根本不屑于不列颠，她从未见过那个幻想中的国度，也不关心它会是什么样子。她心中只想碾碎世界，办到灭世这样有趣的事情，再建造一个王子殿下想要的国度，这一定是完美的计划吧。

少女被召唤出来的王子赋予了人的理想，却无法与他沟通和分享这份感情。然而亚瑟，深深地忌惮着她足以颠覆万象的纯白，他并不明确地知道爱歌的行动，也不愿意去了解。他和少女的理想出发点是完全不同的。当然，他们无法相互理解。

在亚瑟看来，这是微不足道的事情，只要可以达成美好的结果，必要牺牲是可以原谅的。身为武者和王的觉悟，在毫无人类社会认知的少女面前一败涂地。

少女不设防地站在面前快乐地对着黑泥的大锅欢呼，当她回头，期望从心爱的王子脸上寻求到认同，却发现亚瑟不知什么时候已经站在她身后许久。

亚瑟沉痛的表情令爱歌分外诧异，她低头发现她的心脏已经被亚瑟的剑贯穿的时候，脸色迅速改变，十分自然，没有一点掩饰。

她惹人怜爱地流出了眼泪，惊讶地看着saber，胸前的令咒花纹已经被劈成两半，爱歌依然没有死去，仅仅在小声地呻吟着：“好痛啊，saber，你为什么要这么做呢？”

她瞧着亚瑟的脸，好揣摩他的表情，而且她仍旧用惊讶而爱慕的语气对他说话：“心爱的你，怎么什么都不解释呢？”

她的生命力慢慢恢复过来，一边说着“好疼”，一边像过去一样向亚瑟抬起手，搭在他的手上，那一下子，爱歌看到的不是亚瑟近乎木讷的绅士，也不是一贯沉着的微笑，而是恐惧。她看到无边无际的恐惧，蔓延在心爱之人的眼中，对她一直以来的残暴行为了然于心而诞生的恐惧，从而对她露出的每一丝微笑和爱慕都怀有刻骨的恐惧和不信任。

即使是爱歌也茫然无措了起来，在这瞬间的空白中，亚瑟挑起剑尖，少女娇小的身体因被整把誓约胜利之剑贯穿而悬空，且还在不断颤抖和哀鸣着，亚瑟毫不犹豫地将剑送向前方，这具看似残破的躯壳便顺着剑刃滑落，内脏完全损坏，爱歌的神志已失去清明，她模糊的视线一直凝视着亚瑟，此时她苦笑着喃喃：“如果我是普通的女孩子就好了，我的一切都属于你。”

当爱歌从他的剑上落下了去，掉进眼前冒泡的黑色大锅中。亚瑟终于对她像往常一样微笑了，充满自信、丰沛的笑容，陪伴了爱歌许久的温暖笑容。这一刻，他总算是在与爱歌的眼睛对视，爱歌浸泡在黑泥中又哭又笑，却是极满足的笑容，她伸出一只洁白的手隔空抚摸saber的脸，想要将那心爱之人的面容铭记在心。

亚瑟退后了一步，爱歌的血在剑上滴落，他当即举起浸透了根源皇女鲜血的圣剑，将剑锋立在鼻尖中央，第一次肃穆地吟唱出全部符咒。

“十三拘束解放——圆桌决议开始！

‘此为对强于己身者之战’

‘此为非违背正道之战’

‘此为非对精灵之战’

‘此为一对一之战’

‘此为对邪恶之战’

‘此为非为私欲之战’

... ...

此为拯救世界之战！

十三拘束全部解放

誓约胜利之剑！”

那是威力足以毁灭星球敌人的宝具，击毙罪恶之物的耀眼而酷烈的光芒，救赎般闪耀在爱歌创造的地狱里，将所有的悲伤与恐怖都消解净化。那也是对master寄托了全部忠诚和信赖的骑士，绝无虚伪和背叛的纯洁的英灵。

事实的确如此，不是吗。

Act.4

属于沙条绫香的圣杯战争，在八年后打响。出于某种执念，异世界的王子亚瑟·潘德拉贡为了守护沙条绫香的愿望再次被圣杯召唤，他也尽职尽责地完成了这一使命。

绫香的守护神，童年阴影的终结者，这一身份他并没有失去，揭开圣杯战争的秘密后，此处的噩梦，绫香的姐姐根源皇女爱歌再度重现于世。这一次亚瑟为绫香挡下了她的攻击，消失在黑泥中。

或者说，已经完全失败的爱歌开启这一轮圣杯战争，只是为了寻找亚瑟的踪迹，她将心爱的王子如愿拖入了大圣杯核心，是被打开十三道拘束的圣剑毁灭，仍旧残留的根源魔术师的碎片生存的场所，已经不能算是生命了，少女变成了彻底的圣杯怪物。

此处无法玷污的纯白，美丽的人，温柔的人，天赋的人。

生来无所顾忌的漆黑，丑恶的人，残暴的人，无知的人。

“很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢你喔，王子殿下，能再见到你真的太开心了。”

失去作为人的存在的beast如此地说道。

至于这位

背负杀戮弃绝情爱

堕入黑泥中的

王子 是多么的美啊... ...


End file.
